A Funeral for Wobin Rilliams
R.I.P Robin Williams (July 21, 1951 – August 11, 2014) Characters #Derek #Issac #Kaleb #Oboes Bi #Jade #Rapper #Jones #Twilight #Blink (minor appearance) #Pink #Professor Stick #Rare Transcript (A funeral is shown with several people mourning the loss of Wobin Rillams) Blink: (cries a little) Derek: Great. Now there's no reason to watch Night of the Museum 3. Jade: Oh yeah, well at least it will be one of his last performances. Rapper: Suppose so. Jones: So uh, does anyone know what to say at these things? Oboes: Uh...I know a little. Twilight: (To Oboes) Then speak miss. (Oboes gets up, and walks to the front of the hall.) Oboes: Ladies and gentlemen, we are gathered here today, to say goodbye to one of the coolest dudes of our time. (Jade bows her head down with Jones, as they hold each of their hands) (Blink runs outside crying) Oboes: Wobin Rilliams, he was a comedic inspiration to us all, and he will be missed dearly, and...that's all I'll know. Rest in peace, Wobin. You were a radical funny dude. (She walks back to her seat.) Twilight: (Sighs) Thank you. Oboes: No prob, I did the best I could. Pink: Oh, Blink! (runs outside) Jade: I'm sure this man will be sorely missed by many people. (Kaleb jumps up.) Kaleb: FLUBBER WAS AN AWFUL MOVIE! (He runs out of the church, screaming like a football player.) Derek: Anyway...you were saying, Jade? Rapper: (glares at Kaleb) Fucker. (Kaleb stops, and turns slowly around to Rapper.) Kaleb: What...the FUCK did you just call me?! Jade: I said he will be missed, even though he was going through depression, most likely from his recent career, but who knows. Rapper: If you're going to be completely loud and interrupt this breaking moment, then you're a dick. Twilight: Could you people calm down, this is a funeral. (Kaleb runs towards Rapper, but slows down to a halt.) Kaleb: Fine. Professor Stick: I have something to say. (walks onto the stage) Jade: (Walks up to Rapper) Is there a problem here that needs handling? (Cracks her knuckles) Professor Stick: Excuse me, can you please sit down? This is a funeral, not a wrestle. Kaleb: Yo, chill Jade, it's alright. I was being an asshole, but I got over it, it's fine. (Jade and Rapper sit down) Twilight: (To Professor Stick) Go ahead Henry. Professor Stick: (clears his throat) Well, today is truly a tragic day for this man. But like most people, it is not our decision to make this choice, I myself completely understand this man had a depression and committed suicide but I respect that decision. This man has brought laughter to children around the world and will rest in our hearts for many many years, may this man rest in peace and I wish him great luck for his time in heaven. You will be missed. (bows and sits back down next to Twilight) Twilight: (To Professor Stick) That was lovely darling. (Kisses Professor Stick on the cheek) Professor Stick: (blushes) I gave it my trust and love. (A shadowed figure comes in through the front door and walks in wearing a trench coat and hat, as it gets to the stage, it's revealed to be Rare) Rare: Is this the funeral of Wobin Rilliams? Oboes: Yes it is. Rapper: What's your deal? Rare: (Clears her throat) I... have a few words to say about this man. (Tears up a little) Wobin was an influence for me to become an actor after his work in Good Will Hunting, and he'll be sorely missed by everyone in the world, but my me the most. (Covers her face a little) Because... the day he died... was the same day it was my 24th Birthday. (Starts crying quite a bit) Blink: (runs in and hugs Rare) It's okay auntie Rare, I know how you feel. Rare: (Sniffs) Thank... you. Issac: Alright, everybody, It's time for the buffet! Red: (rushes to the food) CAKE! (eats it whole) Jones: (Flies in and pushed Red out of the way as he sticks his whole face in the cake) Fuck off! Derek: Well this is going off to a great start. Jade: I wonder who the next celebrity to die will be? (The scene fades out to show a building the dark, then cuts to Stan Lee laying in bed.) Poll What do you think about this episode? Horrible! (1/5) Bad. (2/5) This is okay... (3/5) Pretty cool! (4/5) Awesome!! (5/5) Category:RP Category:Episodes